


What are Friends for?

by 8Verity8



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: All the drunk things, Coming Out, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Kyle Valenti is a Good Friend, Kyle is VERY Pro-Recreational Sex, Kyle is not as straight as everyone thinks, Kylex is my favorite brotp, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: For once Kyle has managed to get off at a decent hour AND it was a relatively easy shift, so he's feeling pretty good. On top of that he's not scheduled to work again (or on call!) for the next 60 hours or so.What's a guy to do with so much free time when he doesn't need to catch up on a week's worth of sleep?"Guy's Night!"Basically, Kyle is a good Doctor Bro/BFF and checks in on Alex, who is NOT at the bunker as he assumed he would be, but rather off getting spectacularly drunk (He deserves it, damn it!) and Kyle (again, because he's awesome like that) decides to keep him company. All sorts of drunken things follow... because that's what happens when friends drink together.*Author's Note: I am a die-hard Malex shipper and I can't really see myself writing something that is not Malex endgame compliant. However, I have left this vague/open-ended enough in that regard that I think that it can still be enjoyed by those who ship Malex, Kylex or both.*
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the ever wonderful [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent) for looking this over for me! I really appreciate your time, effort, feedback and support. (Especially, when I accidentally forget to set the edit feature and then get caught up in IRL stuff and make your life needlessly difficult!) So.... THANK YOU! :) You are an absolute gift to this fandom!

**Kyle (8:02 pm): ** You better not be at the bunker still!

**Kyle (8:15 pm): ** Alex, seriously you need to get some semblance of a life…

**Kyle (8:26 pm): ** I swear to god Alex, I’ll drag you out of there myself if I have to! This isn’t  healthy

**Alex (8:31 pm): ** not at the bunker 

**Alex: ** so there

**Kyle (8:39 pm): ** Where are you?

**Alex (8:40 pm): ** home

**Alex: ** so stop worrying 

**Alex : ** I’m fine

**Kyle (8:47 pm): ** what are you up to tonight? 

**Alex (8:51): ** …

**Alex: ** Johnny

**Kyle (8:52): ** wait, you have a date?

**Kyle: ** why are you texting me if you have a date?!?!

**Alex (8:53 pm): ** I wish 

**Alex: ** and texting you cuz you wouldn’t stop. The dings were annoying

**Kyle (8:54 pm): ** then who, or what, is Johnny?

**Alex: ** my good friend Johnny walker

**Kyle: ** Oh god, how much have you had?

**Alex: ** not enough

**Kyle: ** dude, you shouldn’t be drinking alone 

**Alex (8:57 pm): ** yes sir, doctor sir 

**Alex: ** come over then if it’ll make you feel better about my drinking habits

**Alex: ** I deserve a fu king drink so I’m going to have. God damn drink

**Kyle (9:01 pm): ** I need to run home and change first

**Kyle: ** don’t you dare pass out before I get there

**Kyle: ** Alex!

**Alex (9:12 pm): ** Dude chill! I was in the bathroom

**Alex: ** and stop worrying so much, I told you I’m fine

**Alex: ** the airforce did wonders for my tolerance

**Kyle (9:44 pm): ** omw

**Alex (9:52 pm): ** c u soon 

  
  


**~**

Kyle managed to get to Alex’s place in record time considering everything he’d accomplished in the hour since he’d left the hospital. He’d showered, changed and called in a quick ‘to-go’ order at the Crashdown, swinging by to grab it on his way out to the cabin.

Despite Alex’s assurances, he was still a little dubious about what he would find—hence the food. As he knocked on the door a small knot of anxiety lodged itself in his chest, he hoped Alex hadn’t passed out after all, leaving him stranded outside on the porch. 

Relief swept through him when he heard shuffling from behind the door. Shortly after he was confronted by a giggly Alex and a shot glass in his face.

“Drink up,” Alex demanded, blocking the doorway with a mischievous grin.

“Hello to you too,” Kyle retorted, taken aback.

“Nuh uh,” Alex shook his head playfully. “If you want inside then you have to pay the toll.”

Alex held the shot out again but Kyle countered with the food he’d picked up from the Crashdown. 

“A worthy bribe,” Alex acknowledged. “But you have some catching up to do if you’re gonna drink with me tonight.”

He held the shot glass up again and quirked his eye brow expectantly. Kyle was caught off guard by the teasing, it was rare to see Alex so open, and suddenly his insistence for Kyle to ‘catch up’ made a lot more sense. 

Kyle let out a dramatic sigh, but couldn’t help grinning as he exchanged the bag of food for the  _ very generous  _ shot Alex had poured him. 

He knocked it back in one go, fighting not to grimace as the burning alcohol hit his throat. Alex’s giddy smile was worth it though, it had been far too long since he’d seen Alex genuinely happy.

“You gonna let me in now, or what?” 

“Enter friend, and be welcome,” Alex declared, stepping to the side and sweeping his arm out, beckoning him inside.

“You are such a nerd,” Kyle teased, toeing off his shoes and plopping on to the couch.

“Guilty.” 

Alex gave him a cheesy grin as he grabbed a few beers from the fridge, setting them down next to the bottle of Jack already on the coffee table. 

“What happened to Johnny?”

“Alas, Johnny has passed on. He’s in a better place now…”

“You’re stomach?” Kyle guessed.

“Yep,” Alex grinned. “We’re partying with Jack now.”

Alex grabbed the aforementioned Jack and poured out two more shots. “You work tomorrow?”

Kyle shook his head. 

“On call?”

“Nope.”

“Good.” The smile Alex gave him was innocent enough, but he could see the devilish glint in his eye. He knew a challenge when he saw one. Alex may be military but he’d been a fucking frat boy for gods sake...  _ and _ an intern. Bring. It. On.

He could feel Alex watching him as he grabbed the shot and immediately drank it down instead of waiting for him. Alex put up a token protest which Kyle ignored as he refilled the glass. Only  _ then _ did he turn to look at Alex, smirking when he had to prompt Alex to grab the other shot with a gesture of his head.

“You said something about catching up, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did,” Alex agreed.

“Well then,” Kyle held his shot up. “What are we toasting to?”

“To friendship!” Alex yelled,enthusiastically clinking the shot glasses together and spilling some of the alcohol out over their hands.

“To friendship,” Kyle echoed with fond smile as they drank.

**~**

Several beers and one too many shots later and Kyle was pleasantly buzzed. Okay, so maybe he was more than buzzed, but his stomach was still behaving and the room wasn’t spinning so he was going to call that a win. He’d managed to convince Alex to drink some water at some point—it’s a marathon Manes, not a sprint—which had undoubtedly helped and now they were happily sprawled out on the couch, nursing a couple beers. 

Alex was quite animated as he regaled him with a story about “dollar drinks night,” which of course was a _Thursday_ night promo at a bar near the base. The night apparently hadn’t ended until 30 minutes before the Friday morning formation and there had been a lot of running involved to make it. Everyone had made it on time, and it looked like they were in the clear, until one of the guys started throwing up, just as the Flight was called to Attention.

“And he just stood there! Still at Attention, arms at his sides, throwing up and, I don’t know, I guess he just hoped no one would notice,” Alex laughed, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it. Kyle joined him, running his hand idly through Alex’s hair as he finished up.

“Our Element leader ended up pulling him out of formation, but he couldn’t even stop long enough to make it to the bathroom. Just kept puking in the bushes behind us. God, that was a fun night, well what I can remember of it, anyway.”

“You need more of that in your life,” Kyle told him sagely. “Not the puking part, the fun part. You don’t have enough fun anymore, tonight not wisht, whashti, not wita… not including tonight,” he finally concluded, deciding in that moment that the word “withstanding” was now on his “shit list.”

“Yeah, that’s because being an adult sucks sometimes,” Alex grumbled, turning and burrowing his face into Kyle’s lap. “Make that most times…”

“Is that why we’re drinking tonight? Because being an adult sucks?”

“Sometimes it’s just too much,” Alex revealed quietly. “Everything in those files, everything with my dad… Michael.” His voice was barely a whisper by the time he uttered the man’s name, almost an afterthought, as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

Kyle tensed, “Did something happen today?”

“No, not really,” Alex shook his head, his cheek rubbing against Kyle’s thigh. “I just need a fucking drink sometimes, that’s all.”

“You know, there are healthier coping mechanisms than alcohol—”

“Oh god, don’t start with the whole Doctor spiel,” Alex groaned. “I know all about therapy and dealing with stress and all that other shit. They’ve been shoving it down my throat ever since I got hurt. And I  _ do _ all that stuff, but sometimes I just want to fucking drink until I forget about all the shit in my life.”

Alex took a shuddering breath as his rant came to an end, like it had surprised him as much as it had Kyle.

“I was  _ going _ to tell you that you need to get laid more often,” Kyle told him dryly. 

“Is that your official diagnosis doc?” Alex snorted. “That I’m sex deprived?”

“Yes,” Kyle told him, affecting his best “Doctor Serious” look. “And the prescription is sex. Treatment should be applied at least 2-3 times a week for best results.”

“That seems a bit ambitious,” Alex muttered.

“Oh come on Alex, what’s stopping you?” Kyle asked. “It’s not like you have to date anyone if you don’t want to. Sex can just be sex. And after some of the stories I’ve heard tonight I  _ know  _ you don’t have a problem with that.”

“It’s not that,” Alex hedged.

“Then what?”

“I can’t just go and pick up guys anymore, Kyle! It’s not that simple. I have the whole missing body-parts thing to deal with now, which makes hooking up with random strangers a hell of a lot more difficult. At some point between the initial, ‘Hi, you’re hot’ and the eventual, ‘oh god, please fuck me now’ part I have to bring up the whole, ‘Oh, and by the way, I’m also missing part of my leg, that’s not going to be a problem for you, is it? bit and just hope for the best. And ugh, I don’t  _ want _ to, okay? I don’t want to deal with all that just for a quick fuck when my hand’ll do just fine and without all the extra hassle.

“Have people really had a problem with it?” Kyle asked gently, trying to hide his shock. Alex was hot, why would  _ that _ be a thing?

“It hasn’t really come up.” Alex grabbed his beer from the floor and sat up, tipping the bottle back and drinking deeply once he settled into the other end of the couch. 

“You haven’t even tried? God Alex, how long has it been?” The words were out before his brain could catch up. It took a few seconds, but he immediately started backtracking once he realized what he’d said, because god, he sounded like an ass. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Alex waved him off, “It’s only been a few months so you can stop freaking out, or whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Wait, was the last person…” He trailed off, purposely not finishing the thought. Mentioning  _ his _ name was bound to kill the mood completely, especially when ‘he who must not be named’ seemed determined to drink, fight or fuck his way through all of Roswell. 

“You know what, fuck that,” he told Alex, redirecting the conversation as he turned to face him. He stretched his legs out, entangling them with Alex’s on the couch before burrowing his toes beneath his friend’s thigh—It was cold without Alex’s body heat against him, damn it.

“If we were strangers and I saw you in a bar I’d fuck you in a heartbeat, leg and all. You’re hot as hell, Alex. How can you not know that?” He emphasized his point by poking Alex’s leg with his foot a few times.

“Wow, thanks for the imaginary pity fuck, Kyle,” Alex laughed. “It’s so nice to know that my  _ straight _ best friend thinks I’m fuckable.”

“Don’t forget hot. I said you were hot too,” Kyle added helpfully.

“Oh yes, thank you, how silly of me.”

“Yes, you are very silly,” Kyle agreed. “I mean, you still think I’m straight.”

“You  _ are _ straight.”

“Nope.”

“Kyle, you fuck Liz every chance you get and don’t even try and tell me you didn’t sleep with Maria. I know you did cuz she was freaking out about it when she thought you and Liz we’re getting back together…”

Kyle rolled his eyes, “I really hope it’s all the alcohol making you this dense.”

“Hey, I heard that!”

“Good. You were meant to.”

“Ass.”

It’s elementary, my dear Watson.” Kyle affected his best English accent, which admittedly, wasn’t that great, and stuck his nose up in the air.

“What?”

“When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.” Kyle declared triumphantly, proud of himself for remembering the damn quote correctly  _ and _ somehow managing to get it all out somewhat coherently.

“Are you quoting Sherlock at me?”

“Yes, but that’s not the point.” 

“Then what is?”

“What is what?”

“The point?”

God, Alex was an adorable drunk but he was also incredibly frustrating sometimes.

“Well, let’s look at the evidence,” Kyle began, holding his hand up to tick off each point. “One, I’m not straight. Two, as you correctly pointed out, I  _ am _ attracted to women. Three: I told you flat out that I thought you were hot and I would fuck you!” He may have yelled that last part, he couldn’t tell if Alex was in shock because he’d yelled, or because he’d figured it out finally so he continued more gently.

“So… we can deduce… based on the evidence… that I am…” Kyle spoke slowly, waiting for it to click in that smart brain of his, smiling in relief when Alex’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my god, you’re Bi!”

“Yes!”

“Since,  _ when _ ?” 

“I’m guessing, always?”

“Smart ass, you know that’s not what I meant!”

“I don’t know, Alex, since college, maybe? I didn’t have some sort of Bi awakening all of a sudden, it was more of a gradual sort of thing,”Kyle shrugged, giving Alex a small smile. Well this had taken a turn for the entertaining. Who would have thought coming out to his  _ gay _ best friend would be his most memorable coming out experience.

“Wait, you like woman  _ and _ men.”

“Yes.”

“Sexually.”

“That  _ is _ what being bisexual means.” 

“But you said I was fuckable when you actually  _ do  _ like to fuck men.”

“Yep, that is a thing I said.” Thank god they were both drunk for this conversation. It might be a bit slow going but a sober Alex probably wouldn’t have stuck around.

“You can’t just say things like that to a gay man when you also like men,” Alex protested.

“Why the hell not?”

“Because they might believe your serious,” Alex exclaimed like it was obvious.

“Well I would certainly hope so!”

Alex was quiet for a moment, piecing everything together. Kyle really hoped when he added two and two together this time he would come up with four. This was probably the first time he’d told a guy he was hot and had to fight this hard just to get the guy to believe him. But then, no one else had the history that he and Alex did.

“Kyle?” Alex’s voice was hesitant and unsure, and there was just a hint of trepidation in his eyes. 

“Yeah?” Kyle gave him an encouraging smile but it just seemed to make Alex more nervous.

“Do you have a... _ crush _ on me?”

Kyle wasn’t sure what answer Alex was looking for, but figured the truth was the best course of action here.

“No,” Alex’s relief was obvious and Kyle smiled. He felt like he should probably take offense to that, but he understood exactly how Alex felt. 

“Look, I like you a lot. I respect you and I really  _ do  _ care about you,” he continued. In almost any other situation this conversation would feel like a rejection, but not with Alex. “You are my friend, my best friend really, and I value what we have. Not saying feelings and all that are completely impossible—who knows  _ what _ the future will bring? I know you have a thing for someone else though and I’m okay with that.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I’m not secretly pining after you, just waiting until your ready to move on or anything. Which would be  _ really _ creepy now that I think about it. I also have no interest whatsoever in competing for your affections like we’re all in some high school melodrama. I don’t think that is what either of us want, and it’s definitely not what we need right now.”

“You’re right, thank you.” Alex’s smile was soft and warm. 

“What I said before though, I want you to know I wasn’t just saying it to make you feel better, I meant it. You’re hot Alex, really fucking hot, and I would jump at the chance to have fun,  _ non-romantic _ , sex with you.”

“Fun and meaningless sex,” Alex’s teased. “Just what the doctor ordered.”

“I said ‘non-romantic’ not ‘meaningless.’ We’re still friends who care about each other, Alex, not some random hook-up. If we end up having some fun together, whether it’s a one time thing or ends up being more, it’s still gonna be meaningful, just in a different way.”

“Fair enough,” Alex exhaled, blatantly dragging his eyes down the length of Kyle’s body. His gaze paused at his lips, then his chest, lingering a bit longer on the sliver of skin exposed at his hip… before dropping lower.

“I think I’m gonna need more information before I proceed.”

“What kind of information?” Kyle’s voice came out slightly breathless, but who could blame him when Alex was staring at him like that?

Alex sat up, manhandling Kyle’s legs together as he crawled towards him. His lips turning up in a seductive smile as he slowly lowered himself straight onto Kyle’s lap. 

“This kind,” he whispered, bringing his hands up to cup Kyle’s jaw as he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Their breaths mingled with each tentative brush of their lips as they tested the waters, each a little firmer than the last. Until finally Kyle couldn’t take it anymore and snaked his arms around Alex to yank him in closer, desperate for more. 

They both moaned as Alex sank in to him, his ass pressing against Kyle’s cock where it strained against his jeans. Alex let out a soft gasp when Kyle’s hips bucked up in response, chasing that sweet friction, and he took the opportunity to lick into him, entwining their tongues and deepening the kiss. 

God, he was completely surrounded by Alex. The feel of him, the smell, the taste… Alex was overwhelming his senses and he just wanted more—he  _ needed _ more. The kiss grew filthy as they started grinding against each other, each harsh gasp and muffled moan punctuated by the bite of teeth and the sting of clawing nails against skin. 

He worked one hand up the back of Alex’s shirt, holding him close, as the other snaked into Alex’s pants to grab at the plump flesh of his ass. A teasing finger slipping between his cheeks as their thrusts grew more frantic. 

“Fuck,” Alex gasped, breaking away. “Bedroom. Now. I’m not coming in my pants the first time we do this.”

“ _ First _ time, huh?” Kyle was panting but he still managed to look up at Alex and give him a lazy smirk.

“Yes, you pompous ass. You’ve been officially upgraded to 'Best Friend with Benefits' status,” Alex told him breathlessly. “Now can we please move to the bed so I can strip you down and get my mouth on your cock... and any other parts of you that might take my fancy?”

“After you.” Kyle flexed his thighs a few times and couldn’t contain his grin, or the spark of desire, that flashed through him when Alex bounced up and down on his lap.

With a roll of his eyes Alex slowly moved off him, turning to grab his hand as Kyle stood up too, before dragging him off to the bedroom.


	2. All the Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally porn with only the vaguest hints of a plot. It's everything that happens after the "fade to black" moment that chapter 1 ended on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first porny foray in the Roswell fandom! I wrote another pairing for so long I had to go and create sex/kink preference profiles for these two before I could wrap my head around what their first time would look like, but finally, here it is! 
> 
> Thank you to [Larenoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larenoz/pseuds/larenoz) for taking a look at this chapter to make sure everything made sense from a sex "a+b=c" perspective and again to InsidiousIntent for the beta! Thank you both!

Alex made his way confidently through the dark room, dragging a stumbling Kyle along with him, only letting go of Kyle’s hand when he leaned down to turn on the bedside lamp. Then he sat on the edge of the bed as Kyle blinked down at him and willed his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Alex was giving him a considering look when his eyes finally focused and butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the mischievous smirk on Alex's face. 

My god, this was _ Alex _—his childhood best friend—making him feel this way! It felt both odd and comforting at once, as if they were doing something forbidden and yet, they had been everything else to each other over the years, it seemed almost inevitable that they would end up here too.

“Take off your clothes.”

Alex’s tone was soft, but there was no mistaking the underlying command. His smile turning seductive as he leaned back and relaxed on the bed to watch. Kyle didn’t think Alex even realized the effect he had on people...

Heart racing, he lifted his shirt up and over his head and tossed it to the ground. A shiver of anticipation rushing through him when Alex’s eyes widened. It made him preen a little, knowing that Alex liked what he had to offer, and he flexed his pecs as his hands dropped to his fly. He had to force himself to slow down and take his time, it was tempting to rush things, but it was clear that _ Alex _ wanted him to put on a bit of a show… so that was exactly what he was going to do. 

Licking his lips he popped the buttons of his jeans, one by one. A fire raced through him and settled low in his gut when he heard a soft whimper. Alex’s Adams apple bobbed, betraying his otherwise calm demeanor, as Kyle’s hands started pushing his jeans down. He shimmied his hips a bit until they fell, pooling at his feet before he stepped forward and kicked them off.

This brought him closer to Alex who was now eyeing his prominent erection where it strained against his boxer briefs. Before Kyle could get rid of those too Alex was leaning forward and grabbing his hips, kissing and mouthing the hard length of him through the fabric with a soft moan. 

“Oh fuck.” Kyle grabbed on to his shoulder as his body curved into the sensation. One hand threading its way into Alex’s hair as he arched up into the moist heat teasing at his cock and promising so much more. 

With a growl Alex yanked his underwear down and his cock came free with a hard smack against his stomach. Alex didn’t bother to pull them off, just let them stretch across his thighs as he dove back in. First nuzzling at Kyle’s balls—the tease—before slowly licking and kissing his way back up his cock, until he finally reached the head. 

Alex’s tongue flicked out over the tip, licking up the bead of precome that had pooled in the slit and was threatening to spill over with a hum of approval. Kyle gasped for air as the vibrations raced through him, tightening his grip on Alex as his knees grew weak. He didn’t get a chance to catch his breath before Alex was pulling back and spitting on the head of his cock. The filthy sound of it combined with the cool feeling of Alex’s spit dripping down his length made him whimper with need.

Fuck, tonight was supposed to be about Alex, but instead he was turning Kyle into a moaning, desperate mess.

He was using his tongue again, letting it flatten out as he slowly licked up and down Kyle’s dick. More drool spilling out as he went until Kyle was dripping wet, his cock rock hard and shining obscenely in the low light. Several slick trails spilled lower, tickling his balls before dropping onto the floor.

“Tell me what you want.” Alex’s voice, low and husky, demanded an answer and Kyle said the first thing that came to mind.

“Whatever you want.” 

Alex’s hands were distracting him. Thumbs tracing softly across his hip bones while a firm grip kept Kyle still, preventing him from bucking his hips closer as his dick twitched between them and begged for attention.

“That’s a dangerous prospect,” Alex murmured thoughtfully. 

“It’s you,” Kyle protested. “I trust you.”

“I don’t,” Alex argued softly. “Not tonight at least.”

“But—”

“Tell me what you _ want _, Kyle.” His voice was firm this time, but he soothed Kyle with gentle kisses across his skin, giving Kyle time to think, if not the capacity to do so.

“What I want _ right now _ ? Or what I want _ tonight _?” Kyle’s voice came out a little breathless since each soft press of Alex’s lips came just a little bit closer to his erection than the last and what had started off as a soothing gesture was quickly becoming a new form of torture.

“Both,” Alex hummed, his breath tickling across Kyle’s skin.

Fuck, what _ did _ he want? It’d been awhile since he’d been with a guy, but he didn’t really have any particular preference when he slept with men. He liked it all. He liked pleasing his partner and giving them what they wanted… what they _ needed. _ He wasn’t used to thinking about what _ he _ wanted. And he wasn’t exactly in the best headspace to start _ now _, but Alex had asked him to, so he had to try.

“I want you to touch me,” Kyle managed.

“Touch you where?” Alex smiled up at him.

“Everywhere,” Kyle groaned, frustrated that Alex was asking him to try and explain all this when everyone before had just been content to take, no questions asked. 

“I want you to use your mouth and your hands and touch wherever you want to, like you said you were going to. I want you to use me, however _ you _ want to or _ need _to. I want to make you happy because that’s what makes me happy. That’s what I like, what I want...”

Kyle trailed off, thankful the alcohol from before was still in his system. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been that upfront and honest about what he’d wanted before. And it _ was _a want, even if all he wanted was to make Alex happy. 

“Wow…” Alex trailed off and Kyle’s curiosity got the best of him, forcing him to finally _ look _ at Alex again. He was caught off guard by the surprise and wonder he saw in Alex's eyes.

“What?” The question came out tentative and just a tad defensive and he was suddenly very aware that Alex was still fully dressed while he stood naked in front of him.

“I just—” Alex shook his head as he stuttered over the words. “I’m just surprised, I didn’t expect you to be into that kind of thing, that’s all.” Kyle felt himself relaxing as Alex smiled up at him, although he was still kind of confused.

“What kind of thing?” 

Alex’s look turned thoughtful as he looked up at him. “Do you want to talk about it more tonight? Or do you want to continue what were doing? I’m fine either way, but I promise you, we _ will _talk about it later if you’d rather continue what we’re doing right now... if you want to, that is.”

“Later.” Kyle’s response was quick and maybe a little too eager. Why in the hell would he choose to talk about crap he didn’t want to think about in the first place, when they could be having sex instead?

Alex laughed, a pleased grin settling on his face as he pushed Kyle back and stood up.

“Lay on the bed,” he murmured. 

Kyle scrambled to obey, plopping back against the pillows and giving a cheeky grin when he heard Alex try—and fail—to stifle a moan. Alex disrobed quickly, sitting down again to remove his prosthesis, before crawling across the bed towards him. He let his legs fall open as Alex slotted into place between them and then they were kissing again. Alex’s weight pressing him down into the mattress just the way he liked it.

He moaned into the kiss, arching his back and grinding his cock up against Alex’s stomach, picking up where they had left off in the living room, but now with no clothes to hinder them. His arms wrapped tightly around Alex’s torso again, pulling him down as Kyle scrambled to get closer. He wanted more… he needed—

“Fuck, Alex. I want—” Kyle tripped over the words, clawing at Alex’s back as he planted his heels on the bed for more leverage, lifting his ass off the mattress and hoping Alex would understand what he was asking for. “Please, Alex. I— I need— I want you to—”

“_What _ do you want?” Alex’s breath ghosted across his ear as he pinned Kyle more firmly beneath him. It centered him, and calmed him, just enough to respond.

“You,” he gasped. “I want you… want you to fuck me.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Alex growled, nipping his ear before lunging to the side and digging through the nightstand. 

Lube and a couple condoms landed on the bed next to him as Alex started kissing and licking his way down his body. He didn’t take his time, but instead seemed intent on getting to his target as quickly as possible. Pausing only to lavish attention on Kyle’s nipples after the first bite and soothing flick of his tongue had Kyle crying out and arching up into his mouth. An evil smirk danced across his face as he leaned down to suck and bite at Kyle’s chest, pinching and scratching whichever puckered nipple wasn’t already occupied by his lips and tongue.

“Alex,” Kyle whined, urging him to get on with it.

He felt a soft huff across his damp and sensitive skin, but Alex continued making his way downward. Fingers trailing lightly down his abdomen, then across his cock before falling over his balls as they slowly made their way lower. His breath hitched when Alex’s fingers finally skimmed over his hole, his legs spreading involuntarily in an open invitation.

“So eager,” Alex chuckled, circling back again to lightly trace at his entrance.

“Yes,” Kyle whimpered. “I want your cock so bad. Hurry up.” He pushed against Alex’s finger, hoping he would take the hint.

“Please,” he added as an afterthought when Alex cocked an amused eyebrow at him.

He was rewarded by the sound of the cap popping off the lube and a few moments later Alex finally breached him. First with one finger, but quickly working up to two. It had been awhile, but his body opened up easily, relishing the slight burn as he was penetrated. 

Placing a kiss on his inner thigh Alex gently pushed Kyle’s knee up towards his chest. Reaching down, Kyle eagerly pulled both legs up, wrapping his hands under each knee to spread and hold himself open. A moan ripped out of him when Alex’s fingers glanced across his prostate because of the new angle.

“There, oh fuck. Right there.”

“God, you look so good like this.” A slight burn accompanied the praise—Alex must have worked in another finger—and the dual sensations made him keen, begging for more.

“Soon,” Alex promised, thrusting in and out of his hole, tugging at the rim, before plunging his fingers back in again. “I can’t wait to stretch you out on my cock. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Come on Alex,” Kyle whined, fucking himself down onto Alex’s fingers. “I can’t wait anymore.”

His body protested when Alex pulled away, chasing after his fingers. Even knowing he was about to get what he wanted didn’t stop him from whining a little as his hole clenched around empty air. He reached up, stroking his cock a few times as he watched Alex put the condom on and lay on his back against the pillows.

“What—” Kyle started protesting, but Alex was already pulling him over. “Come here.” 

Things were awkward for a minute. Alex scooted towards the middle of the bed while Kyle moved to straddle him, causing Kyle to lose his balance and collapse on top of him. He buried his nose against Alex’s neck as they both snickered, placing a kiss against his pulse point before sitting upright again. Alex looked up at him with a look of pure want, his hands skimming lightly down Kyle’s chest before settling low on his hips

“Well,” Alex asked breathlessly. “What are you waiting for?” 

With a huff Kyle braced himself with a hand on Alex’s chest as he reached back and grabbed Alex’s cock, leaning forward slightly to line him up with his entrance. His own cock dragged heavily across Alex’s stomach as he maneuvered, leaving streaks of precome in its wake. Seeing Alex marked like that filled him with a smug satisfaction that he was thankfully too horny and too drunk at the moment to analyze.

The head of Alex’s dick caught on his rim and Kyle immediately pushed back, forgetting everything but his desperate need to bury that thick cock inside his tight hole. It popped back out at first, but when Kyle adjusted slightly the head sank right in. 

“Oh shit,” he exhaled, as the burn raced through him, followed quickly by an intense frisson of pleasure. He willed himself to relax around the intrusion and looked down. Watching Alex as gravity took over and his ass quickly swallowed Alex’s cock up in one go, punching a startled moan out of both of them.

“Fuck,” Alex cried out, arching off the bed and throwing his head back. “God Kyle, you feel so fucking good. I can’t believe you just—_ fuck _.”

Alex fisted the blankets, gasping for air and visibly vibrating beneath him, his muscles clenching and relaxing with each aborted hip thrust. Kyle admired his restraint, but it wasn’t necessary. He let his hips move experimentally, getting a feel for Alex and taking a moment to just enjoy being so full. It had been awhile and toys just did _ not _have the same effect. 

Alex’s cock twitched inside him as he moved, making Kyle squirm even more. Fuck, the drag of Alex’s cock was too fucking good, rubbing and pressing against his walls, stretching him open. He let his body take over, falling back and grabbing on to Alex’s thighs so he could ride him harder, slamming down, again and again, clenching around Alex’s cock as his hole loosened under the onslaught.. 

“God, you look so fucking good like that,” Alex moaned, watching him with hooded eyes as his breath picked up. “Riding my cock like you were fucking made for it.”

“Yes,” Kyle gasped, his voice absolutely wrecked. 

“Look at you, so fucking beautiful… your cock is fucking amazing Kyle, it’s fucking mouth watering, just hanging there, so big and heavy, begging for attention… so fucking pretty…”

Alex reached forward and grabbed Kyle’s dick, stroking it it a few times and thumbing the head before quickly squeezing the base to stave off Kyle’s orgasm. “Oh no, I’m not done with you yet.”

“Fuck!” Kyle’s rhythm faltered as Alex pulled him back from the edge.

“Turn around,” Alex told him, with a gentle slap to his flank. “I want to watch your greedy little hole open up for my cock.”

Kyle turned around quickly, intent on impaling himself on Alex again, but firm hands on his ass stopped him. “Slowly, I want to enjoy this,” Alex murmured, digging his fingers into Kyle’s flesh and spreading his cheeks as he slowly lowered himself down.

“God I wish you could see this, see how fucking perfect you look,” Alex babbled. “Your hole is all pink and puffy, and it’s opening up so beautifully, fuck it’s just sucking me in.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Kyle gasped. God, the things it was doing to him, hearing Alex tell him how good he was…

“So perfect,” Alex told him again, and then he was touching Kyle’s rim, a calloused finger rubbing along the sensitive skin stretched around his cock as he thrust almost lazily in and out. Kyle whimpered, a soft pleasure filling him, building in intensity as Alex’s cock continued rubbing gently against his prostate. This was nice, but he wanted more. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait that long before Alex sped up again, grabbing on to Kyle’s hips and fucking him down on to his cock as Alex thrust up into his now loose and sloppy hole. 

Suddenly Alex sat up, snaking an arm around Kyle’s waist and pulling him back into him. Kyle turned his head and their lips met in a wet and filthy kiss before Alex pushed him face down on the bed. A hand to the back of the neck pinned him to the mattress as Alex sank into him again, the other grabbing his ass to hold him in place, as Alex pounded into him.

“Oh fuck, yes. Harder. Fuck, yes, _ use _ me, oh god, just like that... Fuck my hole. So fucking good—” Kyle clawed at the bed, babbling encouragement in between breathless moans and stuttered gasps as Alex fucked him. 

“Oh yeah, this is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Alex growled, his breath coming harsh and fast. “This is what you _ needed _..."

“Yes, please… oh fuck—” Kyle broke off as Alex’s body blanketed him, weighing him down even as he continued ramming his cock deep into Kyle’s ass, hard and fast, right where Kyle needed it—over and over again. 

“Right there, so close. I’m gonna—”

“That’s it baby, come for me, show me how much you love my cock,” Alex moaned, his hand threading into Kyle’s hair and pulling tight as he kept going.

“Alex, _ fuck_!” Everything went white as Kyle’s orgasm crashed into him, his body going taught as shock waves of intense pleasure slammed through him until finally he melted underneath Alex in a puddle. He came back to himself through a series of aftershocks. Ripples of intense pleasure shooting through him as Alex fucked him through his orgasm and beyond, driving his oversensitive cock into the cum covered blankets below. It quickly became too much and Kyle started whimpering and struggling beneath Alex, trying to get away but loving that he couldn’t. The over stimulation was painful, but fuck it felt so good too…

“I’m close,” Alex promised breathlessly, burying his face against Kyle’s shoulder. True to his word, he gave a few more thrusts and then tensed up with a groan, harsh breaths fanning across Kyle’s back, hot and damp, as his hips twitched against Kyle’s ass in release.

They stayed there for a moment, catching their breath, but it didn’t take long before Alex was moving away. Bracing himself on one hand he pulled out as gently as possible, still hissing between his teeth as he did, before removing the condom and tossing it on the floor.

“That’s not sanitary,” Kyle teased, rolling away from the wet spot beneath him as Alex leaned over and grabbed a shirt off the floor.

“Whatever, I’ll deal with it tomorrow. Between the booze, the sex and the leg I don’t think I’m coordinated enough to move at the moment.”

“Yeah, good call. I”m only dealing with 2 out of 3 of those things and walking still doesn’t sound like a good idea.” He took the shirt from Alex and wiped himself off as best he could while Alex maneuvered the soiled blanket out from underneath him and tossed it onto the floor.

“Hurry up and get under the covers,” Alex yawned, crawling under the comforter and holding the other edge up for him.

“You don’t mind?” Kyle crawled up the bed on his stomach, awkwardly maneuvering his way under the blanket as Alex stared at him in disbelief.

“Seriously, Kyle? I just had my dick in your ass. We’re a little past the whole sharing a bed thing.”

“It’s not the same and you know it,” Kyle argued stubbornly.

Alex rolled his eyes at that. “Dude, we’ve shared a bed before. Friends remember, not random hookups.”

“Just making sure.” Kyle smiled up at him, burrowing into the pillow as Alex turned off the light and snuggled down next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After making sex/kink preference profiles for both Kyle and Alex I got it into my head to write a short meta over on tumblr. I haven't done the thing yet. But if/when I do I'll post a link.
> 
> I think its important to think about how each person would approach sex before writing porn. (I may possibly put too much thought and effort into porn, but oh well). I like to figure out how a character's personality, sexual preferences/kinks and even who they are with and how they feel about that person will affect each sexual encounter. How all of these things come together to create a unique and different experience each time... so yeah, at some point (soon I hope) i may write a meta on how I approached Kyle and Alex in this scene and the sexual "profiles" I created to filter my thinking as I was writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I basically started writing this because I love the Kyle/Liz dynamic and Kyle's line about how being an adult isn't all bad, yeah there's taxes, but there's also recreational sex (totally paraphrasing because I'm too lazy to look it up at the moment).
> 
> And the moment too where Kyle tells Liz he feels like she's just using him and she asks if that's a problem and he tells her, "No! Use me!"
> 
> ... And with all the other parallels between Echo and Malex I just REALLY wanted fics with the Kyliz fuck buddies/friends with benefits dynamic, but with Kylex. Cuz Alex could really use some casual, no stings attached, sex right about now.
> 
> So I decided to write some.
> 
> Chapter 2 is here! Debating a third - I have an idea (morning after... maybe beyond?) but I need to work on a few gift exchange fics first.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the muse, if you want to see more, let me know!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/8verity8) if you want to come geek out with me about Roswell, or ask me questions or whatever strikes your fancy.


End file.
